1000 Razones
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Sakura por más que intentara, no lo entendía. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo, para que ese tipo se enamorara de ella?/ NaruSaku


**_Pareja: _**_NaruSaku_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

A lo largo de los años, Sakura había decidido ejercer la carrera de medicina. Explicaciones varias hay para su decisión, y así mismo ella estaba segura al decir que no solo veía en dicha carrera un medio para sacar el sustento de su día a día, sino, que la encontraba lo suficiente llamativa –y hasta entretenida-, para que en sí resalga la pasión dada por la vocación. Ya, está bien, ella quería ser una reconocida doctora, sí, y estaba luchando por lograrlo, muy bien. Pero en realidad el caso no era ese, no en ese preciso momento al menos, ya que la problemática en la que ahora trataba, iba ligada al otro lado de la moneda, así que…

.

— Odio mi vida.

Bien, sonaba muy melodramático, pero el dolor punzante en su estómago solo hacía que su humor empeore. Además odiaba el sabor la comida que le traían, y asimismo sentía que estaba inutilizada con esta herida en el estómago, y a pesar de que suene ridículo –y hasta hipócrita-, admitía no tener cariño alguno por las agujas. Y vivir en una ciudad diferente a la de sus padres no le ayudaba en nada.

Así que ahora solo le quedaba lamentarse. Lamentarse por no cuidarse bien, por no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, y para colmo aguantar el dolor hasta último momento. Y sí, como se dijo, estaba de malhumor, y a pesar de que se mordía la lengua para no tratar mal a las enfermeras, o bien a los doctores cuando le daban su revisión, tenía ganas de gritar a alguien con la simple razón de descargarse. Sin siquiera eso, maldecía lo blanco de las paredes, a la vida misma, a su estúpido apéndice, y…

— Hola linda.

_¿Quién era este? _

Sakura frunció el ceño, y asimismo arrugó sus labios, desconfiada. Muy bien recuerde no conocía a este tipo –con esa sonrisa tan, pero tan grande que le ponía de los nervios-, y también sentía que este se estaba haciendo la burla de ella. Llevaba más de un día sin siquiera pasar un peine por los cabellos. _¿Linda, cómo?_ , toda greñuda, sucia, y malhumorada, era imposible que alguien la encontrase atractiva. Molesta, al fin se dirigió a él:

— ¿Qué quieres?

Él pestañeó repetidas veces, y pareció salir del trance al que parecía haber entrado mientras la veía. Sakura sintió ganas de tocar su rostro, ya que esa mirada no podía significar algo bueno. _¿Estaba tan demacrada? _

— Ah, yo… uhh, soy Uzumaki Naruto— le extendió la mano, y Sakura revolvió los ojos tras ese acto. A ella le venía sin cuidado su nombre—. Debes estar aburrida aquí, ¿eh? Una vez me rompí una pierna y…

— Naruto —_ ¿así se llamaba, verdad?—_, no creo que hayas venido aquí a hablarme acerca de tu pierna rota, y si es así, vete, por favor, estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza…

— ¿Llamo a la doctora para que te revise?

— No, solo estoy cansada, y de mal humor, y tú no haces que este mejore.

Él volvió a pestañear repetidas veces, y la intensidad de su sonrisa aumentó de forma tal que casi la dejó cegada. Una parte suya seguía pensando fervientemente, de que este tipo se estaba haciendo la burla de ella. _Hijo de puta, sigue burlándote de los enfermos, ya llegará tu turno. _ Se sintió un poco culpable al pensar eso, al fin y al cabo sería médico, no podía estar deseando el mal a una persona. Él volvió a hablar:

— Eres una chica fuerte, em…

Ella no quería decir su nombre -no se le apetecía en manera alguna-, pero su lengua reaccionó en contra de las órdenes dictadas por su cabeza, y acabó por seguirle el juego.

— Sakura.

— La mayoría de los que enfermos que he visto hoy, tenían cara de muertos, 'ttebayo.

_¿Y yo no lo tengo?_ A ella no le gustaban las alabanzas falsas. Y tampoco le agradaba –nada de nada-, este rubio, cara de tonto que tenía enfrente de ella. Decidió terminar con la conversación.

— ¿Y…?

— Sí, sí, se me estaba olvidando— él rió mientras se rascaba la nuca con sus grandes manos, haciendo como efecto colateral que Sakura revolviera en nueva cuenta los ojos—. La vieja— _¿Qué vieja?—, _me dijo que hiciera una lista de todos los pacientes que hay ahora… aquí, 'ttebayo.

Le desagradó esa muletilla verbal.

— ¿Para qué es la lista?

— La verdad es que lo olvidé —_imbécil, _Sakura recriminó—. Pero la vieja, dice que es importante.

— ¿Quién es la vieja?

— Tsunade, no me acuerdo el apellido, pero es… rubia y…

— ¿Tsunade-sama, está aquí?

— ¿La conoces 'ttebayo?

Recién cayó en cuenta de que estaba hablando de manera relativamente decente con el intruso. No le gustó hacerlo.

— ¿Te debo dar solo mi nombre?

— Sí.

— Sakura Haruno.

Él se quedó mirándola.

— ¿Algo más?

— No, ya tengo todo lo que quiero, y… — la vio durante un corto tiempo, con algo que parecía nerviosismo, pero después solo le sonrió—, espero te recuperes pronto Sakura-chan.

Se dio cuenta de que todo el estrés en el que estaba sometida, de alguna forma se diluyó. Y bueno, al menos de algo sí que sirvió ese rubio atolondrado. En serio, no quería volver a verlo.

* * *

_Nueva historia –sí, sé que debo actualizaciones-, bien… esta historia es algo que tengo que hacer desde el año pasado, solo que no me decidía con qué pareja hacerlo. Y si bien, antes un yaoi predominada, el NaruSaku demostraba ser más afín a la historia. Y para que sepan, esta historia tendrá mucho que ver con algo que pasó de verdad –este encuentro es algo que pasó alguna vez, y no, no fue a mí-, y… eso._

_Espero que a alguien le guste la historia._

_¿Merece al menos un comentario? _


End file.
